Talk:"Tank" Dempsey
Untitled Where did you get all this information? He is only ever seen in Shi No Numa *On the Call of Duty website. TAK The Voyager 10:44, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Biography All be it, very interesting, Call of Duty Wikia is for facts only, no stories, no biased, no opinions. This applies with all the Shi No Numa Characters. Rank How do you know his rank? without proof that fact will be swiftly deleted. Callofduty4 [[User talk:Callofduty4|'Talk']]01:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Orange Turtles just LOVE singing about the Moon, guys. Name His name is dempsey, which is one of the middle names of Kiefer Sutherland. Some say he does resemble Roebuck aswell. Is it possible he's named after him? Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Talk']] 14:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Not. At. Fucking. All. Der Riese Ok this guy just took Richtofen's place as having the wierdest quote in the history of call of duty: WouldYouKindly 21:02, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I've hear that to. Doc.Richtofen 10:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) yeah Dempsey has some odd names for the Zombies 20:36, nam7, 2012 (UTC)Death91234 1335hrs May 7,2012 Ooh Rah! I'm not sure if this should be added to Dempsey's trivia section or put into a trivia section on the Quotes page. Although several of Dempsey's quotes use "Ooh Rah" or some form of the phrase, the term Ooh Rah did not come into use until some time after the Korean War. As a World War II Marine Dempsey would not have used the term. http://www20.brinkster.com/gunnyg/oohrah.html CplDLB 15:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC)CplDLB Ok, 1st, the origins of it are not exactly known so it could have been used in WWII. I believe it only became popular after the korean war, there may have been a few people before then that used it, Dempsey included. 2nd, it may not actually be Ooh Rah that dempsey is saying. There was a similar saying from WWI which Dempsey could have picked up from his father, which would explain why Dempsey is so concentrated on the war, just as his father was. (complete speculation that his father was in WWI, and the back story is speculation as well but would explain nonetheless.) For the WWI saying see the culture section of this. --DrRichtofen 16:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) As Dempsey is a Marine i felt i should share this, in hopes the character quotes could be fixed. Tank is saying OORAH, not oo rah as it is one word not two, in him saying oorah, his vulgar behavior, and that hes an american who thrives on war, are excelent examples of normal United States Marine Corps behavior, and mannerisms. [Oorah is a battle cry common in the United States Marine Corps since the mid-20th century. It is comparable to hooah in the US Army and hooyah in the US Navy and US Coast Guard. It is most commonly used to respond to a verbal greeting or as an expression of enthusiasm.] text wall from wikipedia -Death91234 3-27-2012 0052 hrs PST Dempsey picture Is there a possibility of anyone getting the new Der Riese Character Bio picture of him for use on the front page? BLIB 19:01, 11 August 2009 (GMT) I think it's the same picture, and besides it has blood on it. If anything, someone with a pc should do one of those free roam things to take a picture of him, line in a third person perspective. That or take a picture of him and then cut off the part of the picture with the players gun (the one who took the picture). --DrRichtofen 18:38, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Chicagoans Have you heard more than one person from Chicago say it like that? Are you from Chicago, too? It seems like putting that in the trivia section is actually something that doesn't belong there. 21:44, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I agree, it doesnt feel right and there also is no real way to prove this... --Cpt Jack House 14:26, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Dead? i know nickoli dies in the vid,i saw that,and i see richtopehen ans takeo dieing at the end, but were does dempsy die ,i know he dissapears when they telaport but i don't see him dieing,and should that really be up there,everyone dies --JoeHanSon 04:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I found out on many more WIKIES Dempsey is coming in black ops II I'm sorry if we weren't providing enough clarification, to raise topics on pages (that you should make) for unanswered questions in French, please log on to the French Call of Duty wiki. This website is mainly focused on the English language. 02:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC) .....so i don't know how to spell a german guy's name or the word telaport,but thats not bad enough to say i'm speaking in another launguage--JoeHanSon 05:03, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Ohhh, it's a little more than that. I can count more mistakes in total than you have WORDS. They live until you're done playing, why does everyone think that the video shows them actually dying? 23:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC) they do,at about 2:20 in the vid, right after nickoli says "ZOMBIES,WE GOTTA MOVE" then he runs into the tunnel were the dog glitch is,and you can cleary lee him getting overwhemed and dieing through that window/break thing,and you can see takeo falling at the end,so it can be assumed richtophen dies shortly afterward PS: why doesn't my name link to my page,i have an account on the fallout wiki,and that seemed to carry over to the halo wiki --JoeHanSon 00:26, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Uh...no. Not at all. Tank gets caught in a explosion and the zombies keep attacking (and coming towards" Nikolai, so it can be assumed that he had the Juggernog perk and killed the zombies, but we did not see him return to the others. Tank can also be in a completely different place, and I don't see Takeo falling. It's a trailer, not the actual canon. Cpl. Wilding 00:52, September 6, 2009 (UTC) i know it's not cannon,but they die in the trailer,thats the point i'm trying to make--JoeHanSon 01:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Ever thought they did it for promotional reasons? No offence bro, but you should work on you grammar and spelling, it will help a bit if you do.--ASEC 02:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Who did this? Some idiot has just changed the entire Dempsey page just to say how he hates this guy called Col! --VaultGuru 02:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Some anonymous IP. Edits reverted, will contact an admin to get this page protected. Cpl. Wilding 01:58, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Nice. --VaultGuru 02:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) He's still at it, we need an admin in here please! WouldYouKindly 02:24, September 13, 2009 (UTC) "Tank Dempsey is seen in the campaing right before sullivan dies Look closley at sullivan and you should see the resemblance i know its som1 in that room so correct me if Dempsey is not sullavin add mah PSN F1rst_Shot Giant Zombies? Look at the zombie in the Der Riese trailer that kills Dempsey closely. You'll see that it's bigger than him. Normally, the zombies are about the same height as Tank. Could this be a sneaky peeky on a boss round in Der Riese? I dont know, dosnt der riese mean "the giant"?(seven corp) All screwed up some guy called Cheese pants has completley screwed the page by deleting the references and put some specutalive (correct me) information Darkraider09 23:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Images Does anyone think that they can upload some in-game images of Dempsey? Well....all the zombie characters. I think Richtofen is the only one who actually has an in-game picture of him. -- Wow I went to see Toy Story 3 with my niece a while back, and I just noticed -- Tank sounds just like Buzz Lightyear. Do they have the same voice actors? YuriKaslov 17:47, November 15, 2010 (UTC) No, Dempsey is voiced by Professional voice actor Steve Blum, known among Americans for his roles in dubbed anime including Zabuza in Naruto, Buzz Lightyear is voiced by American actor and stand up comedian Tim Allen, famous for the tv show Home Improvement. CJB95 01:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Odd, they sound almost exactly alike. YuriKaslov 23:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Tank kicks ass Nothing alike. Steve Blum would have said, "Buzz Fucking Lightyear to the Fucking rescue, bitches." A quick trip to iMDB will confirm this. story's does anbody know where to find really good nazi zombie stories because i want to know 1. sign your posts. 2. this isn't a forum. Agent Tasmania 02:56, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the Nazi Zombie Storybook. Now available at www.amazon.com/youareanidiot.html Real name? I was browsing a few other wikis related to CoD and stuff and I stumble across a few people claiming that Tank's real name is Alec. Can anyone confirm this? JerryWiffleWaffle :) 20:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Demsey's real name is in fact tank it is not a nick name. I have seen many people with the name "Tank". --Cyclone86420 1:57 June 08. 2011 Theodore '''Tank' Dempsey is his REAL name maybe? ---ZombineTM Verruckt It says that he's the leader of the team in Verruckt, but is he actually one of the playable marines? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 13:03, April 10, 2011 (UTC) He isn't directly a playable character, but I guess so if you think about it. Because he was their leader, it is possible that one of them is him, but with a helmet on... Jerry XD 00:04, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I have seen that too. He is mostly the green point counter. It looks exactly like him but with a helmet.--Cyclone86420 2:00 June 08, 2011 Need protection from Anon edits Checked a recent edit made by an Anon he messed up his entire damn biography take a look at the edits made by this Anon 50.81.76.168 Dempsey may know hes in a game he says "Hey player drop the chips and get me some ammo." : It's call breaking the fourth wall and it should be on his quotes page. Also, please sign your posts Carbonite 0 21:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Picture I can tolerate the new quote. But the picture needs changing. Every other original character has a Shangri-La picture, but Dempsey has his old worn down Der Riese picture. I think we should change it. But, on the bright side, nice job on choosing the quote guys. - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 01:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Status Why is Dempsey the only zombie character with a status? Since the four of them will be returning in Moon shouldn't Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen also be listed as alive? 19:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Place of Birth Some of his quotes in Moon Tank hints that he may be either from or he lived on Nevada. Could we add that to his trivia? - 20:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Dempsey in a teleporter? Hey, has anyone ever noticed that that three characters could have been in the teleporter before? I mean, Takeo's always ranting on Shi no Numa about how he'll pay for what he did. And in Call of the Dead, Richtofen says that he it was times like that when he wished he didn't erase their memory, but quickly cuts it off and starts singing. Also, I have heard that if you went through an unfixed teleporter once you would be zombified, but if you went through twice, you would survive, but with side effects. Could this possibly mean that the three, Takeo, Nikolai and Tank were tested on? Player Indicator (PC Version) I'm new here, so since the page itself is locked, I'm assuming you have to suggest changes here. I see that it says in the trivia that the host is not always Dempsey in Black Ops, but this only applies to the console versions. On PC, the white indicator (Tank, Sarah, I don't play "Five" much but I'm sure it applies) is always the host in Black Ops. In solo you can be anyone, which I think applies to consoles as well. DarkusRattus 12:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Dempsey's child The trivia currently states that he has a daughter, yet the quote ingame does not specify whether he has a son or daughter, simply that he has a child. 00:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Kings of Carnage I've noticed there is nothing about the Kings of Carnage album on the wiki, even if it may be non-canon. Three of the four actors did it (Tom Kane did not) in character. Even adding it into the trivia sections of the characters would be nice. Just saying. Also, in the trivia section for Tank, it says he disrespects Nikolai. I've never heard any quote in which Tank disrespects Nikolai. Shoop deh Whoop 21:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) 'Dempsey's child' Dempsey has been confirmed in Black Ops II, and it has recently been founded that misty is the daughter of dempsey. i see u..... Citation required that MIsty is Dempsey's daughter. I see absolutely no genetical or facial resemblence either. And if that's true, then Dempsey is KIA, as Misty said her father was killed by a Zombie, and last I checked, Dempsey was the kind of guy who couldn't be killed by a zombie. Another question, where would Dempsey get the time (and privacy) to father and raise a kid? I mean, what with Samantha and Takeo and Nikolai around, he just doesn't have the time. Dempsey says on the Moon after buying the M16 "''I'm gonna buy one of these for my five-year-old when this is over." feargm (talk) 04:29, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Agreed, but still, MIsty probably isn't his kid, for a few reasons stated above. (Plus the fact Dempsey spent much of his life trying to kill undead rather than have a kid). I know Misty and Dempsey share similarities, but that's not enough evidence. 07:52, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Age Someone posted in the trivia that Tank Dempsey is 26 years old. I don't recall ever hearing his age anywhere. TakeoNeedsMoreBullets (talk) 22:15, June 26, 2013 (UTC) : Dempsey is at least 45 years old in Shi No Numa and is a World War I veteran, as shown by his appearence in Origins. Using the teleporters might have aged him even more when he goes to the 1960's and beyond. Geekius Maximus (talk) 07:16, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: Citation needed, still. We're not here to bring speculations, only facts. 07:19, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::: It is factual. The average age for a soldier during the First World War was anywhere between sixteen and thirty-five (citation ). And judging by his appearance in Origins, he isn't younger than sixteen, and the use of a soldier that young in a video game would be controversial. Furthermore, it is directly stated in the map description that this is the first time that they ever met up, so him being someone out of time is off the table. Ergo, it is safe and factual to assume he was born around 1900 and was in his mid forties by the end of the Second World War. Geekius Maximus (talk) 07:29, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Proper profile? I noticed that while Richtofen has quite a detailed profile (with some minor details missing), Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai don't have anything other than their WaW bios and the recently released Letters from the Fields. Seriously, could we at least add in some more story infos? RdJokr (talk) 04:22, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Dempsey's Service Record In Dempsey's first note, he said within a week, he would be in France. The note is dated November 19, 1917, so in a week, it would be November 26, 1917. So he would have a service record of at least 28 years (1917 - 1945) instead of 27 years (1918 - 1945) correct? I know it is a small thing, but it is worth noting. Scopatore (talk) 23:17, September 17, 2013 (UTC) : November is close enough to January to still safely say 27 years. But that still is a good point, as he could have joined earlier. But since we have little or no data about his career prior to 11/19/1917, we still say 27 as an estimate. Geekius Maximus (talk) 02:51, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Levels While this applies to all the characters, I didn't want to start up a WR topic, so I'm just bringing it up on one of the character pages. While I understand "All" does shorten down the list as the Shi No group have appeared in pretty much all the Zombie maps (however it should be noted that they only appeared in Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt in the Black Ops remakes, and not WaW) using "all" is still a bit overly generic. While of course we may know that this only refers to Zombies maps, it still, technically, means he's appeared in all levels when he's only appeared in Zombie levels, and not say Redemption. For this reason I think we need to find a new way to list the levels they've been in, without being too generic. Possibly a drop-down box if it's possible to get one in the infobox. Something to be more specific in what these characters have been in, without making it sound like they've been in everything. 20:05, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :or we could just say "All Zombie maps except X, Y, etc.". if we do end up making a dropbox for the infobox, however, then whoever makes it needs to do the mockup as a portable infobox because wikia is pushing for us to use these new infoboxes. 21:38, July 26, 2015 (UTC) : Dempsey's real name Monty revealed that there's a rumour that his real name is "Thomas", but then jokes that it's "Ringo". It waz speculated before Revelations in a couple of Videos like MrRoflWaffles that it's Thomas. Could Thomas be his real name or when Monty joked that it was Ringo he secondly doubt It's true? I like to think his name is Ringo... Can't Imagine why though. XXRingoStarrXX (talk) 19:32, September 11, 2016 (UTC)